Mission Impossible?
by Yami Moon
Summary: Girl from present is sent to past. Falls in love with two people. Has to make a choice.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the characters I made up and the storyline. So don't steal. A/N: This is my first fic in this section. So be nice. Critizime and flames are welcome. Flames will be used to roast things. This story was inspired by a dream I had. Kinda crazy.  
  
Sunbeams shone through a canopy of trees as a girl of 17 kneeled before an ancient tree. Her blonde hair fluttering around her face and violet eyes as a gentle breeze wafted by. There was a slight rustling sound as the large knot on the tree formed a face. "You wished to see me, Grandfather Oak?" "Yes, I did, Kiya. I have a new mission for you. It is in a different time and realm, though." "But, . Grandfather Oak, . why must I be the one to do this. Shouldn't the people of that time take care of it?" "Kiya, you must do this because only one person in that time knows what is going on, and he is the one you must stop. Also, you have proven yourself in battle many times and I know you can handle this." "Alright . what is the mission?" " You must go to Ancient Egypt, during the rule of Pharaoh Bel-um-Fal and stop a tomb thief by the name of Bakura from killing the pharaoh. If he succeeds, it could change life as we know it!" "What do these people that I'm looking for look like?" A beam of light shot out from the knot of the tree and stopped at Kiya's forehead. She closed her eyes as images began to appear in her mind. She saw two young men, one with messy platinum blonde hair and sinister looking brown eyes. The other had a crown of black hair with red highlights on the edge and blonde bangs that framed his face and red eyes. "I leave it up to you to not fail on this mission. There will be hard times ahead of you, but I trust that you will do well. Good luck, Kiya." Kiya shimmered briefly before disappearing completey into the past.  
  
When she reappeared she was in a place where the sun beat down unmercifully and the land's kings were thought to be gods.Egypt. She looked around and saw a giant stone monument that seemed to touch the sky. In a daze she walked up to the pyramid to get a closer look and there she felt the presence of someone behind her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone, hmm.?" Purred a male voice behind her. Kiya's arms were pinned behind her back and she was spun around to face her captor, who was none other than the tomb thief Bakura. "Well now, it seems that I've caught myself a slave!" "Excuse me, just who do you think you are, buddy?" Snapped Kiya while struggling to release herself from his grip. "Who I am is none of your concern, because from now on you will call me Master." "HA! I think not, you would have to make to make me first!" Without saying anything Bakura grabbed Kiya and threw her over his shoulder. Her body struggled against his as they came to the edge of a city. Eventually they came to a small house that didn't suggest anything about the man that lived there. She felt softness underneath her body as she was tied to the edge of a bed in a small and unlit room. "I'll be back to deal with you, later." Bakura said before knocking her out. "I can tell I'm going to have fun with you!" When Kiya woke back up she found that she had been moved. The room she was in was much larger and was lit by the light of the desert sun.  
  
A/N: So. What do you think? Continue, stop? Any suggestions? Please tell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in over ... a year ^_^; Too much stress I tell you. I've had to deal with my parents' divorce (not that I'm sad ^_^), my job (that sucks big time) and the work that comes with being a senior in high school. Oui! And then there is LOTR (wheeeee!!!!) and my hhhhuuugggeee writers' block (@_@). Anyway I'm done ranting now, sooo... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the characters I made up and the storyline. So don't steal.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic in this section. So be nice. Criticism and flames are welcome. Flames will be used to roast things. This story was inspired by a dream I had. Kinda crazy.  
  
Last time: When Kiya woke back up she found that she had been moved. The room she was in was much larger and was lit by the light of the desert sun.  
  
-----------*******************************************-----------------  
  
As she looked around the room, Kiya noticed a crack that had begun to form on the wall across from where she was bound. Suddenly she heard a tremendous, earth-shaking roar come from outside the room, along with the sound of valuable items breaking and loud curses. As she struggled against her bonds, the door to her prison suddenly came crashing down. In the doorway there stood a being that was half dragon- half man. This creature was black bodied, with a hint of silver along the edges of its body. It also had fierce crimson red eyes. She held back a scream as the creature advanced towards her and cut her bonds. Kiya was surprised to notice that the creature had a surprisingly gentle touch as it placed her on its back, she was also shocked upon noticing that the creature sported a long, nasty gash on its left arm.  
Just as the creature was about to leave with Kiya, Bakura came charging into the room. Sunlight flooded into the room behind him and gave him an even more sinister appearance. The dagger in his hand gave off an eerie glow that seemed to come from within. Time seemed to move slowly as Bakura charged at the dragon with the dagger poised and ready to slice into dragon flesh. Then, just as Bakura was about to kill the dragon, it grabbed him by the throat and took off. When the dragon landed it was in the courtyard of a beautiful palace. Just then 5-armed guards ran over to them and took Bakura inside the palace. As the men took Bakura away a priest dressed completely in purple came over to Kiya.  
"Thank you, Marik (A/N: Ha betcha you didn't see that comin!) for bringing him here safely." Said the priest.  
Kiya looked at the creature as it bowed and took flight once again.  
"Now, my dear, who might you be?" The priest asked Kiya.  
"My name is Kiya and I am here to give the pharaoh an urgent message."  
"What could you possibly have to say that the pharaoh would want to hear?"  
"News that he is in danger."  
"Very well, come with me."  
Kiya followed the priest into the palace and down many elaborately decorated halls to the throne room. There, guards opened the massive doors and they went inside. On a throne in the far end of the room sat the pharaoh as Kiya saw him in her vision.  
  
A/N: Oh cliffie! I'm sorry it's so short but at least I posted. I'm rather iffy about what comes next, I've written it but I think it sucks. AAAAAHHHHH, I dunno what to do (sob @_@)! Anyway thankies to the peeps who reviewed the first chappie, I hope you liked this one. I will hopefully be able to update faster. 


End file.
